Secrets & Lies Never Hurt
by SheDancesWithTheWolves
Summary: When Zack and Rikki fall in love, they are always together. But can Rikki trust him enough to tell him her secret? Bella and Cody have been getting closer and Bailey's getting jealous.
1. Zack and Rikki

On the Australian Gold Coast:

"Hey Zack!" It was Bailey. She was smiling and had her arms wrapped around Cody. They had docked in Gold Coast.

"Let's go off! And explore!"

Zack, Cody, Bailey and London were sitting down at the Juice Net when three girls and a boy came in. "That was the coolest thing ever!" exclaimed the shortest girl with curly blonde hair. Zack turned round and they stared at each other. Rikki smiled and Zack smiled. Cody pulled him round and Cleo dragged Rikki away to a different table. Zack turned to the others and whispered "Isn't this the greatest thing?"

"What?"

"She looked at me and I think it's love at first sight!"

"She's way older than us so I don't think she's interested!" Zack sighed, sipped a juice and lent back watching Rikki sipping juice through a straw.


	2. The Kiss

A few weeks later Rikki was alone at the Juice Net when Zack came in. He whispered to Cody "Ok so this is what I'll do get a juice, accidentally spill it on her, then clean her up, offer a juice and use my powers of love to entrance her." He swaggered up to the counter, ordered a wheat germ juice, walked by Rikki and really tripped over his lace and spilt it all over her head. "YOU IDIOT!" She yelled and rushed out of the door. Cody smirked and turned to Zack "Oh very smooth!" He pushed past and ordered a drink. Zack ran out to the pier, just in time to see Rikki jump into the water. He frowned, just as Cody called him for the drinks.

Underwater Rikki was swimming. She was thinking about that boy. He was cute but he spilt wheat germ on me. She swam to a secluded beach and dried off. She went back to the Juice Net; Zack stood up and rushed over to Rikki. "Hey I'm sorry for spilling juice on you!"

"I know you are."

"And I feel really bad. I want to say sorry."

"I know you are."

"I'll do any- wait what?"  
"I know you're sorry."

"Really? I'll buy you a juice."

"Sure!" Zack and Rikki ordered milkshakes and sat down. Rikki sipped hers and Zack smiled. "Hey Rikki I like you."

"Yeah me too."

"I mean I love you."

"Yeah me too." Without realising it Zack reached over and Rikki leant forward, then they kissed. At that exact moment Cleo, Bella, Cody, Bailey, London and Lewis came in. They saw them and gasped. Bailey dropped her text books and London smudged her lipstick. They were kissing something they didn't expect from either of the two.


	3. Shall I Tell Him?

A few weeks later Zack and Rikki were on a date at a dark Juice Net. Wilfred had made an advertisement for Date Night. Rikki had booked in advance. Zack had to leave in two weeks. "I can't believe you're leaving already."

"I know it feels like a few days."

"I haven't even told you that much about myself."

"Me neither." They kissed and went out.

The next day Cleo had a party because Bailey, Cody, Zack and London were going to leave soon. They were outside in the garden where Don was cooking a barbeque and they were sitting on the grass talking while Kim got drinks. "KIM! I ASKED FOR A COLA NOT LEMONADE." Yelled Lewis. Kim sighed and got a cola. After the barbeque they were all staying for a while and then the girls were staying for a sleepover. Cleo, Lewis, Bailey, Bella, Cody and London went indoors with Don and Kim to get dessert. "Well just me and you Rikki." Rikki smiled and held Zack's hand. But she forgot he was holding a can of coke and it was dripping. His hand was wet, she had no choice but to into the river. "Hey Rikki? Why do you always do that when you're wet."

"Zack you've got to listen to me." Zack looked at Rikki her hair sopping and her red top soaked. Suddenly the water bubbled and Zack stood back. "Hey Rikki?" Rikki ducked under and Zack saw an orange tail go under. Zack stared and backed away. "Zack. Please I was going to tell you sooner but please." Zack was backing away, however Rikki was crying. Zack came closer and held her hand. "So you're telling me that you're a mermaid. A real mermaid?" Rikki nodded and Zack smiled. "I always believed in mermaids but no one believed me." Rikki smiled but her smile faded. Cleo and Lewis had come out. Zack stood up. "What are you doing?" Cleo stormed over and Lewis pulled Zack inside.

"Rikki? What were you doing?"

"Well Zack's hand was wet and I touched it and then I had no choice and he didn't leave so you know."

"I get it it's the same as me and Lewis except that ZACK IS LEAVING!"  
"And?"

"He's going to fall in love with other girls and maybe tell our secret?"

"He won't."

"Ok whatever you think."

"CLEO!" Cleo had leant forward and fallen in. Cleo had turned into a mermaid when Zack came out. "WAIT SO YOU'RE BOTH MERMAIDS?"

"Yes and Bella is too."

"Oh. Ok." Rikki dragged herself onto the shore and clenched her fist, steam appeared around her and she turned back into a human. Cleo dragged herself up and Rikki dried her off. "So you can heat things as well?"  
"Yep and Cleo can control water and Bella can turn water into gelatine."

"Cool!" Rikki smiled and they went inside to enjoy the last of the party.


	4. The Full Moon

"So you're really mermaids?" asked Zack as he and the others were boarded the boat. Rikki nodded and took her boyfriend's hand. "Yes." They were spending the morning on the boat before they went to the Juice Net for Bella's surprise birthday party. They were leaving in three days. "When you touch water?" asked Cody. After Rikki had told Zack she felt it necessary to tell Cody and Bailey. They hadn't told London as you couldn't tell what would happen with her. Bella had one of Cody's hands and Bailey had the other. She kept shooting jealous looks at her but Bella seemed oblivious. Rikki smiled at Zack and they looked at Cleo, Bella, Cody and Bailey. They all took a hint and walked off towards the juice bar. Rikki looked at Zack. "I love you." He looked back at her.

"I love you too Rikki, I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'll miss you more." He sighed.  
"I think that's impossible." She laughed softly before kissing him. He smiled at her when they finished and went off to find the others.

They were at the Juice Net at Bella's party. The sun was slowly setting and Cleo hurriedly grabbed Rikki and Bella. "We've got to go."  
"Why?" asked Rikki looking back at Zack and Cody who were now talking with Bailey and Lewis.  
"I can't believe I forgot!"  
"Forgot what?"  
"It's a full moon!"

"What?"

"Get inside!" exclaimed Cleo and they ran inside.  
"Hey Rikki can you come outside?" asked Zack but before she could answer he pulled her outside. "I wanted to give you this before I left." He handed her a silver necklace with a red jewel embedded in it. She smiled before kissing him and murmuring "Thank you." But before he could reply Rikki saw the reflection of the moon in Zack's eyes...


End file.
